You're Sweet Either Way
by Em Pataki
Summary: Arnold and Helga help set up for the end of the year dance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's Get This Party Started

It was the last day of eighth grade at PS 118. There was talk amongst the kids in the halls about summer approaching, high school starting, and the exciting things that would be awaiting them there. The biggest thing on everyone's mind that day however, was the end of the year dance PS 118 was throwing.

Arnold and Gerald were standing by their lockers, gathering their books for class that morning.

"Well Arnold, here it is. The last day of middle school!" Gerald exclaimed, while leaning against the locker, watching his best friend grab the last of his books.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Arnold replied, not sounding overwhelmed.

"Cool? Man, it's amazing! We finally get to start high school and get out of this dump!" Gerald exclaimed, while Arnold closed his locker.

"Oh come on Gerald. It hasn't been THAT bad." Arnold insisted, feeling his friend was over-exaggerating.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a familiar noise approaching their end of the hallway…

"Out of my way geek bait! One side moron I'm walkin' here! Shove off toots!"

While watching this familiar performance that took place every day of the week, Gerald turned to Arnold with his arms crossed and asked "You were saying?"

The two boys then grabbed their things and headed in the direction of the pigtailed girl with the pink dress causing the everyday commotion.

Once they all made it to class, Arnold took a seat in front of who Gerald and most of the class considered to be a school yard bully. Turning around to face the pigtailed girl doodling in her notebook, Arnold asked "How are you this morning Helga?"

"What do you care football head?" she scoffed, covering up the drawings of her beloved she made consistently throughout the year.

Keeping the smile on his face, Arnold replied "I was just wondering if you were going to the dance tonight?"

Leaning back with her arms crossed, she scoffed "Pttss...why? Just so I can watch Pinkboy over there stuff himself at the snack table and Princess compare her (what she considers to be) high class outfit to everyone else's?"

Before Arnold could respond, the bell rang and Mr. Simmons entered the room.

"Hello class! What a special day this is for us all!"

Shaking his head, Gerald said "I cannot believe he followed us all the way from fourth grade."

"I wreckin' he leads an even sadder life than I do." Stinky said, while scratching his head.

The class sat there anxiously awaiting to get through the day, not caring about Mr. Simmons announcement...most of them anyway.

"Class as you all know, tonight is the school dance we will be throwing to celebrate the end of the year. It's going to end with a special slideshow Rhonda has agreed to put together with pictures of you all throughout the years."

"Only the best pictures of course!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"I'm assuming that means only if they have you in them?" Helga scoffed, while the rest of the class couldn't help but laugh.

"Class. Class. Settle down. Now as I was saying, tonight is the end of the year dance…" Mr. Simmons began before once again being interrupted.

"It can't come soon enough!" Sid exclaimed, while the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe you could put that enthusiasm of yours to good use Sid. We need some people to come help us set up for tonight. Principal Wartz and I will be running late, so if a couple of you wouldn't mind staying after school to help set up, that would be very helpful." Mr. Simmons smiled, while the rest of the class frowned looking uninterested.

As Helga continued doodling in her notebook, she noticed a note being passed back to her.

Whipping her head back and forth to make sure no one was watching, she reached for the folded sheet of paper.

After carefully opening it, she read a note from her beloved that said...

 _Maybe you and I should help out?_

Helga leaned back in her seat, holding the note close to her chest. Her eyes fluttered while she fell into one of her lovesick fantasies.

After a moment or so, she shook her head and quietly wrote down her response. She couldn't just tap Arnold on the shoulder and hand it to him. Eventually, someone would notice them passing notes back and forth. With that, she shot a spitball at him.

Arnold sat there rolling his eyes, wondering if that was her way of saying no, or if she was just trying to get his attention. Only one way to find out…

He turned to see Helga glaring to keep up appearances. As he was about to turn back around, he saw her motion her head towards the note she was hiding below her desk.

A soft smile formed on his face before reaching for it, while Helga began to grow impatient. If he took too much longer, someone would eventually notice something going on between them.

Once Arnold grabbed it, he turned around to read…

 _And let one of these losers catch us? I don't think so!_

Mr. Simmons went on with his lecture, while half the class' attention by that point remained solely on the clock.

Not Helga's however. She sat there with her eyes wide open, hunched over in her seat, doing her best to quietly tap her fingers against her desk. Anxiously waiting her beloved's response, she continued flashing her eyes from him to the rest of the room.

Finally, she noticed him casually passing the sheet back to her, while she thought to herself _Crimity! Does he WANT us to get caught?!_

After opening it up, she read…

 _It's a dance for the whole school Helga. It's not like people won't expect to see us both there anyway._

Rolling her eyes at his reasonable remark, she began to think more about their conversation than about being caught passing the note back and forth.

 _That doesn't mean they expect us to voluntarily spend anymore time together than required to, football head._

While the notes were being passed, Gerald couldn't help but glance over at his best friend. Lifting an eyebrow, he thought to himself _Pataki doesn't realize how obvious she is!_

Helga felt terrible about blowing Arnold off. All she wanted was to be near him. She just wasn't ready to risk the possibility of having her reputation destroyed by showing she had a soft side. While this guilt trip was going through her mind, she saw a note land on her desk.

Sweat began to pour on her face at the idea of someone possibly have seen that landing. She opened it to read…

 _Helga, you're the one who always tortures me in front of everyone. I think more people would laugh at me for going out with you than they would you for going out with me._

No notes were passed for a few minutes. Arnold sat there anxiously awaiting a response, wondering if he had taken that last remark too far. The last thing he meant to do was hurt her. He was just trying to assure her she had nothing to worry about.

Ten minutes had passed and Arnold still hadn't received a note. When he was getting ready to pull out another sheet of paper to write an apology, he heard…

"Arnold! Could you come up to the board and solve this math problem?"

Arnold's eyes lit up, not having been expected to be called. "Huh? Oh sure."

He did his best to focus while working out the problem, but all that was going through his mind was how much he must have hurt Helga. Once he put the chalk down and stood out of the way of the problem, Mr. Simmons said "Well, that's very close Arnold. You made one mistake however."

Arnold looked back at the board, trying not to think about Helga "Uhhh…."

Someone ended up taking care of it for him when he heard "You forgot the decimal point dingus!"

He turned around to see his secret admirer grinning widely at the helpful hint she had given him, while the rest of the class laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, yeah I guess I did." Arnold blushed.

After making his correction, Arnold made his way back to his desk to see a note sitting on it. He was more anxious to open it than Helga had been to grab them.

 _Alright, we can help. If we get caught though, I'll shove your math book up your butt!_

Arnold didn't care about her threat. He was just happy she wasn't angry with him. Passing the note back to her, Helga opened it to read…

 _Whatever you say Helga._

Helga rolled her eyes at the thought of him finding it necessary to risk getting caught passing notes, just to say that.

Class finally ended however, and all the kids stormed out except for four of them. Gerald looked over at Arnold and asked "Well buddy, summer's finally here! Wanna hang out until the dance starts?"

Arnold began to rub his neck as he replied "Actually, I was thinking of staying late and helping set things up."

"You're kidding right?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No. It could be fun." Arnold insisted, knowing it didn't sound that way.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald sighed, shaking his head.

While Arnold anxiously approached Mr. Simmons desk, Helga was gathering her things.

"I take it you'll be heading home until the dance tonight?" Phoebe asked, while standing beside Helga.

"Actually Pheebs, football head wants to set up for the dance. I'll see you here tonight." Helga replied, only feeling comfortable mentioning her relationship to her best friend.

While Phoebe was exiting the classroom with Gerald, Helga was approaching Mr. Simmons' desk to hear Arnold say "Helga and I would like to stay and help set up for the dance."

The teacher's eyes then lit up as he replied "Wonderful! Oh this will help so much! Let me show you what needs to be done."

Arnold casually followed their teacher down the hallways. Helga kept a safe distance behind them, holding her books tight; praying no one would suspect anything.

They then entered the gym to find folded tables and chairs, unwrapped table covers, balloons that needed to be filled, a banner that hadn't been hung, and unopened plastic silverware.

Helga looked at the untouched merchandise and scowled "Crimity! How long will this take us?"

Mr. Simmons scratched his head as he replied "It shouldn't take too long. The teachers are bringing the food. If you two could just open and hang everything, that would be an excellent amount of help."

Helga stood there with her hands on her hips while Arnold replied "I'm sure we can get it done in time."

"Great! I'll leave you two to it then!" Mr. Simmons replied, leaving them alone with the supplies.

While Arnold headed for the tables and chairs, Helga scoffed "Oh brother! Everyone's at home getting ready for the party that we're getting ready FOR them. Sheesh!"

"Come on Helga. You know you like doing things for other people." Arnold insisted, while the two of them began unfolding the tables together.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" she scoffed, while having half a mind to drop the table.

"What about San Lorenzo?" he asked casually, while seeing her reach for the chairs. Her eyes began to widen as she scowled "What about it football head?"

"You won us the trip, helped us escape La Sombra, and gave me your locket to wake up my parents!" he reminded her, while she continued placing the chairs around the tables.

"What's your point?"

"I don't think you would do something like that for someone if you didn't really want to." Arnold said, smiling at her.

"I was in a good mood. Don't get used to it!" she scowled, reaching for the table covers.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, while grabbing the balloons and helium.

While handing Helga the balloons to fill, Arnold listened to her say "Man, they should have given Geraldo some of this stuff to fix his voice during the Moonlight Bay Performance. Talk about helping someone."

Rolling his eyes, he replied "You know it turned out well, unlike your 'special' night with Olga and Lila."

"Hey! I told you never to mention that to anyone!" she scowled, while filling the last balloon.

"We're the only two here. It's okay to talk about it." Arnold smiled, while watching her grab the plastic silverware.

"Yeah well...it better stay between us." she scoffed, as he began to walk towards her.

"I wish you'd let me tell people about us. It's been three years." Arnold asked, while seeing her hands shake as she tried opening the plastic forks.

After not receiving a response, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and asked "Aren't you tired of hiding your feelings?"

Still struggling with the forks, Arnold took the bag to open in one second what seemed like an hour for Helga. "Pttss...show off!" she scoffed.

"That was easy to fix. I'm still waiting for your answer about the other problem." he said, while watching her pass them around the table.

Sighing at him, she replied "Arnold, have you thought for a second what would happen if we were to walk down the hallway holding hands? I mean crimity! Those idiot classmates of ours are no more mature now than they were the day we met! Pinkboy's number one priority is his stomach, Princess feeds on fashion, what makes you think immature freaks like that would pass off a chance to mock us?!"

Helga took a seat at the table, feeling defeated after pouring her emotions out. She didn't want to hurt Arnold and could only hope he knew that. She wasn't looking for an opportunity to let their classmates hurt them either however.

Seeing her lean her head in her hand on the table, Arnold took a seat beside her. As he placed his hand on her thigh, he replied "Helga, it doesn't matter what they think of us. We're going into high school; everyone's maturing."

"Pttss...how do you figure?" Helga scoffed.

"We're going to a new school with new people. Don't you think our friends will be more concerned about that than what's going on between you and me?" he asked, rubbing her leg.

Feeling a chill go through herself as his soft hands ran up and down her thigh, she sat up straight. "I guess so."

"So, does that mean we can tell people about our relationship?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"Crimity. I agree with you about one thing and you jump to the finish line!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Uhh sorry." he replied, rubbing his neck. A moment of silence took then took place. The two stared into each other's eyes, leaning closer towards one another. Helga's heart was being fast, not knowing if it was the time or place to be acting on their feelings. When their lips were about to meet, she looked out of the corner of her eye and said "We forgot to hang the banner."

Arnold then sighed with a bit of disappointment. "You're right. Let's get it done, so we have time to go home and get ready for the dance."

While the two of them were hanging it across the stage, Helga looked across the gym at everything that had been set up. "Kind of reminds me of the April Fool's Dance."

Pinning his side of the banner to the wall, Arnold replied "Only there's no pool to throw you into."

After putting up her side, Helga pointed a finger at him as she scowled "That was not cool Arnoldo!"

"If I'm remembering the temperature of the water correctly, it was." he laughed, while seeing her roll her eyes.

"Oh HAHA. Don't flatter yourself." she scoffed, stepping off the stage.

As she was heading for the doorway, she felt a tug on her wrist. Turning around to see Arnold holding her, she cocked her brow "Unless you plan on this being our dress attire for the dance, we'll be needing to head in that direction."

Arnold stood there scratching his head, not letting go of his loved one's hand.

"Uhhh…"

Growing impatient, she scowled "Spit it out! I haven't got all night. Sheesh!"

"I understand if you're not ready to tell everyone you're my girlfriend. Will you at least come to the dance with me...you know... as my...date?" Arnold gulped.

Helga's eyes widened. How would that give her classmates any less of a chance to pick on her. As long as she and Arnold were appearing together in any way, shape or form, her reputation was in trouble. On the other hand, it was Arnold! The boy of her dreams was willing to be seen with the least liked girl in school.

Looking down at his hand, back up to his pleading eyes, she replied "I..I guess so. Don't say I never did you any favors though Arnoldo!"

After scowling at him, she turned around to head out, only to once again feel herself being tugged on. "Crimity football head. At this rate I…"

Her negativity was then interrupted by a set of soft lips being pressed firmly against hers. After feeling the passion grow behind it along with the length of it, the kiss began to remind her of FTi.

Once Arnold realized he had made his point of how grateful he was, he released both his lips and her hand. "Thanks Helga. I'll pick you up at seven."

All she could do was nod slowly in return, feeling her quivering lips and wide eyed expression.

Arnold realized how unexpected that must have been for her. Much like the times she had done it to him. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.

Still not having found her voice, Helga shook her head intensely. Before she knew it, she was racing home.

On her way home, she thought to herself _What am I going to do? I'm Arnold's date! He's picking me up! People are going to see us walking in together, possibly holding hands...dancing together! Just a few hours ago I was shooting spitballs at him. What are they going to think when they see us getting all mushy and touchy feely with each other?!_

By the time Helga had finished her thoughts, she made it home to hear "Baby Sister!"

Being wrapped in her sisters arms, Helga clenched her fists as she scowled "Crimity! They can hear you in China!"

"Oh baby sister! I'm just so excited you're finally out of the beeper emporium!" Olga screeched, while Helga scoffed with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, who would have thought switching the company from beepers to cell phones would do the trick?"

"You're back home and going into high school! We'll have to celebrate tonight! Olga exclaimed, while Helga began heading for the staircase.

"Uhh thanks but I've already got plans...ones that don't involve you." she muttered.

"Hmm...well I guess we could do it another time." Olga frowned, while Helga had already made it up the stairs.

Stomping into her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed, Helga slapped her face with her hands and scowled "Crimity! Why can't she go back to the other side of the country?!"

After taking a deep breath, she pulled out her locket which looking at always seemed to be able to easily erase any chaotic stress that maybe going through her mind.

 _Oh Arnold! Tonight is my chance to prove to the world I am more than what I make myself out to be. That I am more than a fowl tormenter who has harshly singled you out to thrust my anger upon. Take pity on my weak insecurities and know my harsh behavior is no more than a guise. Oh Arnold I…_

"Helga!" Miriam called out, bringing Helga back to reality.

"What?!" she scowled.

"Have you seen my umm...umm…?" Miriam hesitated to ask, as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Your vodka for your smoothies? No!" Helga snapped, pitying herself for having parents who would ask a child such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ready When You Are

Arnold was making his way into the boarding house. There he walked in to see Phil eating a roast beef sandwich.

"Hey shortman! How goes it?"

"Pretty good. I'm taking Helga to the dance tonight." Arnold smiled, while seeing Phil set his sandwich aside.

"You mean your cranky friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?"

"Uhh right." Arnold sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I told ya she liked you shortman." Phil winked.

"Well, I guess I should go get ready." Arnold said, racing up the stairs. As he was setting his bag down beside the couch, the phone rang.

Ring...Ring...Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Gerald."

"What's up? You get that decorating done?"

"Uhh yeah."

"So, what time you want to head to the dance?"

"Actually Gerald, I kind of told someone I'd pick them up."

"Pataki...I'm assuming she's the reason you ditched me after school."

"Gerald, I did not ditch you. It's just hard getting her to spend time with me."

"You've been together for three years. Hasn't she gotten used to the idea of being seen together yet?"

"Apparently not. I have a feeling it will all change soon though."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

"I gotta go. Bye Gerald."

"Later man."

While Arnold was picking out a suit to wear for the dance, Helga was busy picking out her outfit. She didn't want to look too formal, but she knew she couldn't walk in wearing her normal pink jumper. Especially not if she was going to be walking in with Arnold.

After picking out her outfit, Helga entered the hallway to see Olga standing there. It was as if she had been waiting for her to come out. "Baby sister! You look so pretty! Let me do your hair and makeup!"

"Crimity! Fine! Just don't touch me! Sheesh!" Helga exclaimed, not wanting to be wrapped up in another one of her sister's suffocating hugs.

Once Olga had dragged her to the bedroom, Helga sat there wondering if she was going to end up looking like she had the night she took advice from the Preteen Miss magazine she had bought for Rhonda's party.

Despite excitement being the last thing she felt while this was going on, she knew Olga knew more about this type of thing than she did. Arnold had asked Helga to be her date. It was only fair she look her best for him.

Back at the boarding house, Arnold was fixing his jacket and taking one last look at himself in the mirror. Phil walked in saying to him, "Lookin' sharp there shortman."

"Thanks grandpa. I think I'm ready to go now." Arnold said, heading out the door.

"Alright then. 'Guess I'll save ya some supper." Phil replied.

After leaving the boarding house, Arnold headed down the street towards the home of what he could only hope to be his well treated date that night.

"Hey Arnold! Where in the heck ya goin? The school's that way?" Arnold heard a voice call out.

Looking across the street, he saw Sid, Stinky and Harold waving towards him. As he walked over to their side, he replied "Hey guys, I'm just going to pick somebody up."

"If you mean Gerald, he's on his way." Sid replied, not knowing who else Arnold could be talking about.

"Actually, that's not who I'm talking about." Arnold said, while beginning to rub his arm.

"Well, who is it then? Come on I'm hungry! Let's go already!" Harold screamed, stomping his feet on the ground.

 _Maybe Helga was right about our friends_ Arnold thought to himself. "You guys go on without me. I'll meet you there."

The group of guys watched Arnold race in the opposite direction, shrugging their shoulders. "Suit yourself." Sid replied.

Not long after that, Arnold made it to his date's front stoop. After racing there, he realized it maybe a good idea to straighten his suit and hair again. Once he felt everything was right, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Arnold stood there to see Bob with his eyebrow cocked, asking "Who are you?"

"Hi Mr. Pataki. I'm Helga's date, Arnold." he replied, while standing there nervously.

"Oh right, right...Helga! You're friend Alfred is here!" Bob exclaimed.

Rather than inviting Arnold in, Bob stood beside the door, as both he and Arnold listened to Helga scream at Olga.

"Enough with the mascara! Crimity! My eyelashes were black to begin with! Sheesh!" she scowled, marching down the stairs.

Once Bob saw Helga approaching the door, he headed for the living room to let her speak to Arnold.

Arnold stood there gazing at his date who was wearing a hot pink knee length skirt with a carnation pink tank top. Along with her display, she stood in red high heels, in which she did not have the easiest time making it down the stairs in.

"Well, ready to go bucko?" Helga asked, while Arnold looked up at her face.

Olga had done a lovely job with her makeup. She wore peach colored blush to match her snow white skin, along with light pink eyeshadow and rose colored lipstick to compliment her outfit. To top it off, her hair had been crimpt to flow gracefully down her shoulders. Arnold stood there wondering why she didn't wear it like that more often.

"Earth to Arnold? Say something!" she scowled.

Snapping out of his daze, Arnold replied "Huh? Oh, sorry Helga. I was just thinking…" he began before being interrupted.

"Thinking about how to sleep standing up?" she scoffed.

Rubbing his neck, he said softly "No, about how pretty you look."

Helga began to blush at this remark. It was amazing knowing Arnold now had feelings for her. The kisses they had shared together were unbelievable. Having him give her flattering compliments on top of it all was making her wonder how well she would be able to handle this in public.

"Oh umm well thanks. You ready to go?" she asked, nervously.

Arnold held out his hand for hers, hoping she'd follow through on agreeing to be his date.

Shaking with anticipation, Helga gripped his hand while the two headed out the door.

Back at the school, the kids were listening to the DJ play and discussing what high school would be like.

"What do you wreckin HS 118 will be like fellas?" Stinking asked.

"I hear they've got three lunch periods! I better get to go to all three!" Harold exclaimed, while seeing Rhonda roll her eyes.

"Harold, that is ridiculous. Besides, everyone knows the most popular part of high school is the cheerleading squad. I am so going to have a discussion with the school board about their uniforms!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Where do you think Arnold is? I mean, he said he was just picking somebody up?" Sid pointed out.

"Yeah, I wreckin' the only two people missin' are him and Helga." Stinky said, scratching his head.

Meanwhile Arnold and Helga were approaching the school. He couldn't help but notice Helga wasn't saying anything. Arnold didn't know if he should feel guilty or not. He wanted more than anything for her to feel comfortable around him, but didn't want to force her.

"So, this should be fun?" he said, hoping to take her mind off what their classmates would do when they saw them.

"Uh yeah. Guess so." Helga said. As she was staring at the ground, rubbing her neck, she looked over to see Arnold rubbing her hand with his thumb. She looked up at him with a dazed smile on her face. Her heart began to flutter, thinking things might not be so bad.

The two then made their way up to the front doors of PS 118. Gripping her hand tightly, Arnold asked "Ready?"

Nodding her head gently, she replied "If you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Slide-shocker

As they entered the school, they walked down the hall quietly, while Helga could feel her heart beating heavily. Even Arnold had to admit to himself, he was nervous about what everyone's reactions would be. No matter what they were, he wasn't going to let that make him regret asking Helga to be his date.

When approaching the gym, Arnold felt a tug on his hand. He looked back to see Helga standing there frozen.

"Are you alright? He asked, knowing she clearly wasn't.

"I...I...don't know if I'm ready for this Arnold." Helga replied with quivering lips. While still holding onto her, he could feel her arm shaking in his hand.

Although he was disappointed, he could see the look of terror in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to enjoy himself knowing she was that uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go sit outside." he said, walking her back to the front steps of the school.

When the two of them sat outside together, Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga. She sat there with her knees pulled close to her, still not liking the thought of someone seeing them appearing as a couple.

"Are you going to be alright?" Arnold asked, looking in her direction.

Slowly turning to face him, Helga replied "I don't know football head. I just don't feel like myself when I act this way."

"What do you mean?" Arnold wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, people expect me to be mean and nasty. The last thing they expect is for me to be sweet and gooey and romantic. How am I supposed to keep my reputation up if I walk in there with my guard completely down? Crimity!" she scoffed, hoping he would see the point.

"Helga, if anything is an act, it's your reputation. You're not really mean and nasty. You just do it to hide the fact that you have a sensitive side." Arnold said, putting a hand to her face.

Her eyes began to widen, wondering who might be around to see them. Although he could feel her tense up, that didn't keep him from continuing.

"All the kids have made fun of each other at some point or another. When you think about it, they've mocked you for being a bully. That's all you're known for. Why would it be any worse to be judged for being nice?" Arnold asked, picking up her hand with his other one.

Helga could feel her body trembling as he leaned his head against hers. Their noses were touching, while she took in his words. _Why would it be any worse to be judged for being nice?_

"I don't know." she whispered, as he pressed his lips against hers. Forgetting for a moment where they were, he pulled her in closer, sucking her tongue harder. As he sat there holding her, he thought to himself _If only everyone knew how sweet she really is…_

Helga sat there trembling at the thought of being caught, while at the same time, never wanting the moment to end.

A moment later, Arnold released her lips while keeping their faces together. "Do you want to try to go back inside, or should I take you home?"

The idea of being bothered by her sister at home didn't sound any better than being picked on by her classmates. She looked down to once again feel Arnold rubbing her hand. Looking back up into his emerald eyes, she replied "Eh, I guess we can give this thing another shot."

The two of them then headed inside, not bothering to hold hands this time. Arnold didn't want to put any extra pressure on her. When they finally made it into the gymnasium, Helga wasted no time going to find Phoebe. Arnold then took that at his que to hang out with Gerald and the rest of the guys.

Heading towards the punch bowl, Helga saw Phoebe talking to Rhonda and Nadine. "Hey Pheebs, how's it going?"

"Wonderfully Helga. You look quite nice." her best friend replied, before being interrupted.

"Nice? No offense, but those shoes are so last year!" Rhonda exclaimed, while the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

Holding her hands on her hips, Helga said "Pheebs, come with me to the restroom."

"Coming!" she chirped, while walking past the boys.

Gerald took notice of the girls heading for the restroom and couldn't help but ask "So Arnold? How are you succeeding with this whole 'Open Pataki' business?"

"It's uhh going well I think. I'm not rushing anything." Arnold replied, rubbing his neck.

Gerald crossed his arms as he said "Yeah, that's code for 'It's hopeless and there's no point in trying.'"

Rolling his eyes, Arnold wondered what Helga may be talking to Phoebe about in the restroom.

"So Helga, am I to understand you and Arnold are here on a date." Phoebe asked, while standing near the sink. Helga didn't like the idea of blurting such personal information out, but they were alone.

"That's what he's calling it. I'm still not ready to go public." Helga admitted.

"It's been three years Helga. What will you do when high school starts?" Phoebe couldn't help but point out.

"Crimity! I don't know Pheebs. I just want to be with him without being made fun of." Helga clenched her fists, leaning against the sink.

"Well, you may have to take a hard hit I'm afraid before getting to that part of your relationship." Phoebe said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga asked, slowly turning to face her friend.

"I can't guarantee all of our classmates will act maturely when word is announced about you and Arnold. Revealing it and riding through the temporary pain of it however is the only way to reach what you're hoping for."

"So you're saying I should just prepare myself to be mocked and ridiculed." Helga scoffed, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm merely assuring you that you should never let another person's opinion stand in the way of your own happiness." Phoebe said, hoping her friend would agree with her.

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha. Thanks Pheebs." Helga sighed.

The two then walked back into the gym to hear Mr. Simmons say "Alright class, we're setting up for Rhonda's special slideshow with everything you kids have done over the years!"

While Phoebe and Helga were standing beside Arnold and Gerald, Gerald turned to Helga and asked "Did she come to you for any of that footage of yours Pataki?"

Seeing Helga clench her fists, Arnold put a hand on it and began to rub it. Although her fist loosened, her shoulders began to tense. They were in front of all their classmates. Any of them could look over at any moment.

"Alright Rhonda! Would you like to come up and start the slideshow?!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed while watching her happily march to the top of the stage.

"Okay everyone. This show features only the best moments of our years spent here!" Rhonda began, while Helga muttered "You mean, only activities which involved you."

Slide 1: "Here we are at the aquarium. You can see how well the coral goes with my red sweater."

"It looks just ever so lovely Rhonda!" Lila exclaimed, while Helga began to forget Arnold was holding her hand. "Oh gimme a break."

Slide 2: "Here we are at the chocolate factory. This place stays in business thanks to generous donations from my family!"

"Can we go there now? I'm so hungry!" Harold screamed. "In your dreams Pink boy!" Helga scowled, not about to repeat the same incident with him on their last field trip there.

Slide 3: "The April Fool's Dance! It's too bad the crown was made for a king of fools as opposed to a queen of fashion."

"I wreckin' that would have been kinda awkward?" Stinky said.

"Pttss...ya got that right!" Helga scoffed.

After going through the several slides Rhonda found to be important for her own reasons, she had an announcement to make before showing them the final one.

"Everybody, I have one last slide to show you!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Then we get to eat more right?" Harold exclaimed, while the group rolled their eyes.

"Harold, you could have been eating this entire time. No one said you had to stop?" Sid pointed out.

"What?! Aww gee!" Harold whined, while Rhonda pointed the attention back towards herself.

"Anyway, this last slide was really last moment. It will be a surprise to most of you, but I do believe it is a special moment, and deserved to be shared amongst the group."

Rhonda then clicked the last slide to show the room. Helga's eyes widened as her heart began to pound. She could feel Arnold's grip on her hand tighten which she could feel him shaking.

"Whilikers! Is that Arnold kissin' Helga?" Stinky exclaimed.

"Boy Howdy! Is that who you were picking up Arnold?!" Sid asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Arnold looked over at Helga's still frozen expression. "Uhh yeah, it was Sid."

"Arnold and Helga sittin' in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Harold began singing, while Arnold could then feel Helga beginning to clench her fists.

Helga began to move towards Harold, raising her fist. Arnold quickly gripped her before she could cause any trouble and said "She's my girlfriend Harold, so what if I kissed her?"

Once those words reached her ears, Helga lowered her fist and her body began to tremble. She looked around to see all of their classmates staring at the two of them.

Before Arnold could say anything to comfort her, they heard…

"Well, I think it's just oh so sweet!" Lila exclaimed, as Arnold turned to smile.

"Yeah, you two look...OW...I'm okay." Eugene began before tripping over the microphone wire.

"I wreckin' it's a bit odd, but stranger things have happened I s'ppose. Like you with Arnold's plain city folk cousin, Lila." Stinky said, referring to Arnie.

"Oh please! Do not get me started on that freak!" Rhonda exclaimed, exiting the stage.

Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga, just as relieved as her that their secret had been revealed and no one seemed to care anymore.

"Well now that the slideshow is over, we can move onto the final dance." Mr. Simmons announced.

While the music began to play, all eyes turned to Arnold who still had his arms around Helga. "Would you like to dance with me."

Shrugging her shoulders best she could, she replied "Eh, why not?"

While the rest of the kids began to move around a bit, all eyes remained on the newly announced couple.

"This brings back memories huh?" Arnold said softly.

"Are you referring to our tango? If so, I need my sunglasses and you have to carry me football head." she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga." he smiled, leaning in closer.

Gerald and Phoebe were standing near the punch bowl, watching their newly exposed friends. " .mmm! Those two surprise me more and more." Gerald admitted, while shaking his head.

"Helga is a rather astonishing person when it comes to how she chooses to exploit her feelings." Phoebe replied.

While the two of them stood by the punch bowl, Arnold was resting his calm lips against Helga's quivering ones.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I just don't know why we have to be the center of their attention?" she tried to say softly, while noticing all eyes were on her and her beloved.

"Don't worry about them." he smiled, pressing their lips together. Arnold could feel his date trembling excessively, but wasn't going to let go of her. While he stood there holding her, sucking her tongue, pressing their noses together, the class had a hard time taking their eyes off them.

"Do you think he'll ever let go of her?' Sid asked.

"I wreckin' this' goin' on longer than Rhonda's slideshow." Stinky pointed out.

When Arnold finally took his lips back, Helga was as red as her heels. She glanced at the viewing eyes around the room, only to look back at Arnold and see his eyes hadn't left hers. A soft smile formed on her face, while her eyes lowered to match his.

He began to rub her hand softly as he asked "Would you like to come back to my place?"

 _Oh Arnold my love! Tonight has been full of surprises! What more do you have in store for me? Be still my beating heart!_

"Uhh sure." Helga shook nervously, as the two of them walked back over to meet their best friends.

"Hey Arnold. Smooth moves out there. I saw your face change colors Pataki." Gerald couldn't help but mess with them, while seeing her clench her fists.

Arnold wasn't looking for anymore trouble that night. "We're going to go to my place for awhile. See you later."

"Goodbye Helga." Phoebe waved.

"Later Pheebs." Helga replied, holding Arnold's hand out the door.

Gerald just shook his head. "Mm.. ! Can you just imagine what those two are planning?"

While Arnold and Helga were exiting the school, Helga once again felt Arnold rubbing her hand. She turned to see him smiling, full of content at how the night had gone. "So, you seemed to really enjoy that dance huh football head?"

"It would have been nice if there was been a pool to throw you into." he winked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" she scoffed, walking with him down the street.

Once they made it to the boarding house, Arnold motioned for her to step back. Although she didn't like being told what to do, she remembered what he had said about her bad girl attitude just being an act.

After opening the door, Helga watched a swarm of animals pour out passed them. "Sheesh football head! Do you live at the zoo?!"

"I guess you could say that." he laughed, pulling her inside with him.

The two walked into the kitchen to see Phil at the table with his newspaper. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! How was the dance?" Phil asked.

"Pretty good. I brought Helga back for awhile is that's okay?" Arnold wondered, while Helga stood there blushing.

"Hehe...no problem shortman. Your grandma left some cookies on the counter. Better grab 'em before that bum Kakoshka does." Phil insisted.

"Thanks. Come on Helga." Arnold said, grabbing the plate and heading towards his room.

Making it to his bedroom, Arnold anxiously pulled her over to sit on the bed. Helga wasn't sure what to say. It was great their relationship was finally out in the open. Now that they didn't have to hide it, what exactly did he invite her back over for?

"So, I had a really good time tonight." Arnold said, interrupting her thoughts.

Helga nervously picked up a cookie as she said "Huh? Oh yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by kissing you." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"I just can't believe she got a picture of it. Why she would care is beyond me. It's not like she was in it!" Helga scoffed, picking up another cookie.

"I think she just wanted to make us look bad." Arnold admitted, knowing it proved Helga's point about their immature classmates.

"Pttss...ya got that right!"

After all the cookies were eaten, Arnold pushed the plate aside. Moving an inch closer, he set his hand down on top of his girlfriend's. She turned to face him with bright red cheeks to ask "Hey Arnold."

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Did you mean what you said...that I'm your girlfriend?" she asked nervously.

Arnold gave a confused look, replying "You have been for three years haven't you? Why wouldn't I have meant it?"

Laying her head down on his shoulder, she sighed "I don't know. It was just such a big thing to say in front of everybody."

Turning her face towards him, he replied "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it."

Helga let out a swoon, not thinking about how weak it made her seem. Before she could snap out of her thoughts, she felt her face being held and a set of lips pressed against her own. While she held onto Arnold's arms, he continued to hold her face in his hands. Rather than sucking her tongue, she felt his swirling fiercely around her lips.

He then laid down on top of her, nibbling on them a bit. Helga had never felt her heart pound so hard before. She didn't even take notice of how hard he was making her tremble. When he finally released his lips, he looked down at her and said "Enjoying yourself?"

Breathing heavily, she replied "I could say the same about you hairboy."

"Oh, you had a bunch of chocolate on your lips. I was just trying to get it off for you." he winked.

While she laid there blushing, he added "You're just as sweet without it though."


End file.
